


Just A Moment

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom!Patrick, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Pete, neko!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick look at a moment between Patrick and Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candy_belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/gifts).



> This was written for candy_belle as a thank you for making me a jailbait!Patrick icon, among others. It has neko!Pete(Pete has cat ears and a tail) in it, so if that squicks you, just give this one a pass.

Pete curled up on the bed, his tail moving contentedly. He watched Patrick move around their hotel room, pulling on some boxers and an old t-shirt before sprawling half on the bed and half against the headboard.

 

Pete immediately crawled into Patrick's lap and nuzzled his neck, a low, rumbling purr coming from his chest.

 

Patrick ran a hand down his back and then up again, stopping to trace his fingers around the edges of Pete's collar. He tugged it slightly, smirking when Pete moaned softly.

 

"Patrick," Pete murmured and shifted restlessly; he moved so he was straddling Patrick and could roll his hips against him.

 

"Yes?" Patrick said and raised an eyebrow at his neko. "If you want something you know you need to ask for it."

 

Pete bit his lip and bowed his head enough to convey his submission before he said, "Please, master."

 

"There you go," Patrick said approvingly; he fisted his hand in Pete's hair and pulled his head back so he could set his teeth in the skin just above Pete's collar.

 

Pete moaned loudly and shuddered, his dick leaking precome.

 

Patrick pulled back and pressed a kiss to the marks that were already turning a dark, angry red.

 

"Hands and knees," Patrick ordered, his voice firm.

 

Pete hurried to obey, knowing it would be worth it.

 

There was little he loved as much as when his master broke him down and then put him back together again.


End file.
